


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by snapchattingnct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, a bit of angst but also fluff, side Norenmin, side chenji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapchattingnct/pseuds/snapchattingnct
Summary: For Bekah (wtmarkun on twt).They’ve spent every single Christmas together for the past decade, and haven’t missed a single one. This year, it’s no exception. Mark will make sure of it.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Bekah.  
> Merry Christmas cutie! Sorry that it took so long for me to get this out. I hope that you enjoy it~
> 
> And thank you to Isis for being the best beta ever. I can never thank you enough for what you do!

The last thing that Mark had expected to happen was for Donghyuck to call him in the middle of work, practically bawling his eyes out over the phone. 

At the sound of Donghyuck’s sobs and incoherent cries, Mark whispered a few things to his work team before leaving the meeting room. Once he found a more private corner to talk, he said, “Donghyuck, baby? Hey, breathe, okay? I’m not sure what happened but everything will be alright.”

_ “It’s not okay, babe. Nothing is okay!”  _ Donghyuck cried, his words barely comprehensible through his hiccups. 

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong? You haven’t told me why you’re crying yet, baby.” 

“ _ They canceled my flight! I tried booking another flight but there’s nothing, Mark.”  _

Mark felt his heart stop in his chest at Donghyuck’s words. Laughing nervously, Mark tried his best to soothe his crying boyfriend. “Don’t worry. If you can’t fly in, I can book a flight out to you. It’s not that big of a deal, Hyuck. I’ll be there.”

_ “It is a big deal, Mark! They canceled all flights leaving and arriving in Jeju because of the snow storm coming in. So you can’t book a flight either.”  _

Brows knitting together in confusion, he pulled the phone away from his ear as he did a quick search for flights to Jeju. As Donghyuck had said, they had grounded all the flights. Everything was rescheduled for the day after the 26th or canceled completely. There wasn’t a single flight available for tonight to make it for Christmas Day. 

Hearing the way that Mark hadn’t said a single word since Donghyuck had spoken, the boy wailed even louder, stirring him out of his daze.  _ “Babe, I can not miss another holiday with you. I don’t think you understand. I need you.” _

Donghyuck words hurt. His heart was shattered into a million little pieces as he listened to Donghyuck’s cry increase in volume as the boy continued to ramble on. 

He had decided to move to Seoul for an internship. At first, it was wonderful. He had managed to snag a position in the marketing department as he wanted and his co-workers were amazing. His boss wasn’t all that bad either. Everything was perfect. 

But then the end of the year’s projects came around and work was just simply chaotic. There just wasn’t enough manpower and hours in the day to accomplish everything that the higher ups wanted. And because of this, Mark had already missed a couple holidays with Donghyuck. 

Halloween was the start. 

It wasn’t all that big of a deal, but they still had their tradition of spending the night with each other; passing out candy in their neighbourhood before cuddling with each other and binge watching a ton of scary movies. 

When Mark had finally gathered up enough courage and gave Donghyuck a call about it, he was beyond relieved when Donghyuck had laughed at him, calling him silly for being worried about missing such a minor holiday. 

“You continue to work your big boy job, babe. Halloween is overrated anyways. I’ll just hang out with Renjun instead or something since Jeno won’t be able to come home either. So don’t worry about me.” Donghyuck had told him, his laugh still ringing out. 

Then it was Thanksgiving. 

He was the youngest of the interning group and the newest addition, so when he needed days off, he was at the bottom of the bucket to be approved. Mark had made sure to put in his requests to be off on Thanksgiving as early as he could so that his chances of being off were bigger, but it was no luck. He was still the last one that HR got to and of course, by then everyone needed off, so he had to work for them. He hated it, but there wasn’t anything he could do beside rathering up enough courage again to give Donghyuck a heartbreaking call. 

Mark knew that Donghyuck was disappointed even if the boy had tried his best to cover up his sadness. “Um, it’s okay, babe… You need to keep that internship and I know how important it is for you…”

“But, you’re important to me too, Hyuck.”

“I know, I know. Your internship tops in priority at the moment, though. It sucks that you can't come home for Thanksgiving but it’ll be okay.” 

“I’ll be home for Christmas, I promise.”

“Actually,” Donghyuck had begun, a smile seeping into his words. “I was going to surprise you at Thanksgiving, but since you won’t be home. I’ll just tell you right now. I’m actually going to Seoul for Christmas. I figured it would be easier for me to come visit you than for you to fly back to Jeju.” 

To say the least, Mark was beyond ecstatic as he heard this. He couldn’t wait to show Donghyuck all around the city and to take him to all of his favorite restaurants. And Seoul had so, so much to offer during Christmas. All of which Mark knew that Donghyuck was going to love a lot. 

But it seems like all the planning he had done was going to go down the drain because instead of worrying about picking Donghyuck on time from the airport, he was stuck with coming to terms with missing out on yet another holiday with Donghyuck. And a major one on top of all. 

Mark opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t because what could he say? Donghyuck’s flight to Seoul was canceled and he wasn’t able to book a flight back to Jeju either. It wasn’t like he could drive to Jeju or else he would have hopped right into his car this instant and driven to where Donghyuck was. His only options left were to take the train or the ferry. And he wasn’t sure if those would be running in such terrible weather either. 

Instead of voicing his concern though, Mark said, “Hey, Hyuck. I promised that I would be home for Christmas, wouldn't I?”

_ “Yeah you did, but how? We’re separated by an ocean right now, Mark…”  _ Donghyuck sniffled, his voice cracking towards the end of his sentence. 

“Well, a stupid body of water isn’t going to stop me from seeing you, Hyuck. And neither is this damn weather. I’m coming home to you, no matter what. Okay? You know that I don’t break my promises.”

_ “Okay…” _

“Now, dry your tears, babe. You’re going to swell up into a tomato if you continue crying like that.” Mark laughed as he tried to cheer his crying boyfriend up. “And that’s not cute.”

“ _ Shut up, Mark. I’m always cute.” _

“That you are, Hyuck. That you are.”

.

The second he got off the phone with Donghyuck, Mark rushed back to the meeting room and gave his project presentation at the speed of light. He read off his papers and breezed through all the questions. His body was there, looking calm and collected as he powered through the rest of the meeting, but his mind was elsewhere being a chaotic mess. 

He barely said a proper goodbye to the rest of his team members before clocking out and calling the only person he knew that could possibly help him out in this kind of situation. 

Mark thanked the heavens above that the said person picked up on the first ring, “Mark?” 

“Johnny! I have a situation and I need your help. You said you had a friend that had connections in the airport right?” 

“Who? Kun? Yeah, his company owns like half of the airlines there. Why?” 

“I need a flight to Jeju tonight. Donghyuck’s flight got canceled.” 

“Can’t you just book a flight to Jeju? Your internship pays you pretty well.” 

Mark can’t help but roll his eyes at Johnny’s words. “I tried, man. Also, I wouldn’t be calling you right now if I was able to do that. The winter storm that’s coming has all of the flights rescheduled or canceled, Johnny.” 

“Oh, yeah! I heard about that. But, if that’s the case, I don’t think that Kun can pull any strings to do anything for you, Mark. The weather is out of his control.”

“I figured that that could happen.” Mark replied back dejectedly. With a sigh, he bid Johnny goodbye. “Thanks for helping anyways.”

“Yeah, no problem. It might be pushing it, but I think there might be some trains or ferries running tonight to Jeju. I’m not completely sure though with the weather you mentioned. Might be worth a try.”

Upon hearing this, Mark quickly ended the call and began searching up tickets to Jeju. He waited anxiously as the web page slowly loaded on his phone. Biting on his fingernails, he watched the page load halfway. “Come on, come on, please.” 

_ Due to the current weather conditions, all trains departing Seoul have been canceled as a result of icy tracks and low visibility.  _

Ruffling his hair in frustration, Mark wanted to scream out loud at his luck. Planes were a no go, now trains were a no go too. Testing his luck once more, he searched to see if there were any ferries left that were heading to Jeju tonight. 

Mark made a silent prayer to the heavens above once more as he typed, praying that the third time would be a charm. He needed to come home to Donghyuck this Christmas, he  _ needed  _ to.

As his search request went through, he really didn’t know what to do when the screen showed one last available ticket. Heart racing, he filled in all of his information and paid for it without a second thought. His entire body was buzzing with excitement as the confirmation page popped up. 

He was going to see Donghyuck. 

.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me!” Mark groaned out loud as his car sputtered out, not starting at all. 

He probably should have seen this coming. The winter months in Seoul can be brutal. The temperature would drop below zero a lot so it wasn’t all surprising when his car’s battery would die. 

But of all moments, this was not the time for this to happen. 

Testing his luck once more, he turned his keys in the ignition, hoping for a different outcome, but nothing. Unable to stop himself, Mark let out yet again sigh that evening. Looking out the window and seeing how the snow was layering on thick on the ground, he knew that it was pointless to call anyone to help him. No one in their right mind was going to drive out in this weather to fix his car for him. 

With that in mind, he braced himself for the biting winter winds and gathered all of his belongings before leaving his car. Mark began making his way towards the nearest bus stop as he figured that it would be the only method of transportation that could possibly run in this weather. Thankfully the nearest bus stop wasn’t that far away from his internship. 

Rubbing his hands together in a sad attempt to warm himself up, Mark took a seat on the bench, waiting for the bus to arrive. To his surprise, it seemed like he wasn’t the only crazy to be out in such terrible weather because sitting beside him was a boy a few years younger than him, shivering like a leaf. 

The boy was wearing nothing but a matching Adidas tracksuit and socks and sandals. The younger generation these days are on a whole other level. There was a complete blizzard outside and this boy didn’t even have on a coat. 

“You do realize that it’s like below freezing out, right?” Mark spoke up, his tone slightly mocking. 

“Yeah, I can see. I may have tiny eyes, but I can see.” The boy replied back haughtily, his breath visible in the air. 

“Then why in the world are you sitting out here in the freezing weather like this?” Mark pointed out as he gave the boy’s attire another once over. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Of course I’m cold, what kind of question is that?” 

“How should I know? You’re the one wearing socks and sandals.” 

“Well, I left my house in a rush so I didn’t think about grabbing a coat, you know?”

“Here, then have mine, kiddo.” Mark told him as he took off his coat, handing it to the shivering boy. 

Without an ounce of hesitation, Mark watched in amusement as he snatched it out of his waiting hands and put it on. “Thanks, boomer.”

Rolling his eyes, Mark bit back, “I’m literally only a couple years older than you, kid. And you’re welcome.”

“Stop calling me kid. I have a name, it’s Park Jisung.” 

“Mark Lee.” He replied back before asking, “So, why are you going out here catching a bus in the middle of this crazy weather?”

“My boyfriend is coming in for Christmas.” Jisung smiled, his eyes disappearing into tiny little crescents. “It’s his first time in Seoul so I’m going to go pick him up.” 

At his words and smile, Mark found himself smiling too.  _ ‘How cute,’  _ he had thought to himself. “He must have been able to catch the last flight in before the storm hit.”

“Nah, he’s a rich baby. He flew in with his private jet.” Jisung replied back rather nonchalantly. 

“What? I didn’t know you could do that?” 

“You can do a lot of things when you have money, Hyung.” 

“I tried that too and it didn’t work.” Mark huffed. 

Seeing Mark’s sour expression, Jisung laughed out loud, his voice echoing into the night. “I’m just kidding. His pilot left China early enough for him to arrive right before the airports shut down.” 

.

Despite his playful personality, Mark found that Jisung was nothing but a shy baby. And he became even more shy, his face flushing bright red, when he talked about his boyfriend. His boyfriend was  _ the  _ Zhong Chenle of China. 

During the whole bus ride to the ferry port, Mark listened to Jisung ramble on and on about his boyfriend. Chenle was this, Chenle was that. The boy could not stop gushing about his boyfriend for a second. But Mark figured that he was just as disgustingly annoying when he talked about Donghyuck. 

Mark could see in the younger boy’s eyes how much he loved Chenle and how special Chenle was to him. His eyes would sparkle each and every time he mentioned his boyfriend’s name. It was rather adorable if Mark dared to say so himself. 

He was the first one to get off the bus. As the bus driver slowed down and pulled up to the ferry stop, Mark rushed to say his goodbyes. Before he left though, Mark made sure to get Jisung’s number. Although the time that he had shared with the boy was short, there was something about him that made Mark want to meet him again. He was also sure that if Donghyuck had the chance to meet Jisung and his boyfriend, Chenle, he would baby the hell out of them. 

As he made his way down the steps of the bus, Jisung suddenly shouted out, “Wait, Hyung, what about your coat?” 

Dismissing it, Mark shouted back. “Just keep it! Can’t have you dying of hypothermia before you get to your boyfriend.” With a wave, Mark braced himself for the cold and stepped out onto the cold. 

Since he had given his coat away to Jisung, all that he had to shield himself from the cold was his work attire, a suit, which did a terrible job at keeping him warm. Trying to not to let the cold bother him too much, Mark briskly made his way to the ferry’s port, flying through the check-ins as fast as he could. 

Next thing he knew, he was on his way to Jeju with a smile on his face. 

.

With all that had happened that day, the tiredness began to take its toll on him and he was out like a light within the first couple minutes of the ferry’s departure. Just as quick as he had fallen asleep, he was woken up just as fast by the angry ringing of his cell phone. 

Groaning, Mark wanted to murder the person that was trying to call him right now, waking him up out of his nap. Pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, Mark leaned his head against the cold windows. “What do you want?”

“Well, hello to you too, Mr. Grumpy Pants.” Renjun replied.

“Why are you calling me, Renjun?” 

“What? Can’t I—,” Renjun had begun to say before a loud sob cut his sentence short. 

At the sound of the familiar cry, Mark sat up straight in his seat. Eyes wide, Mark asked, “Wait, is that Donghyuck? Is he okay? Why is he crying?”

“He’s sobbing his heart out because he’s going to miss Christmas with you, dumbass. I thought that you had figured that out already. And of course he’s not okay.”

The more he listened to Donghyuck’s cries in the background, Mark felt like his heart was being ripped out from his chest. “I texted him earlier that I managed to find a way to Jeju instead. Donghyuck didn’t get the message?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Renjun replied, his tone soft. Then lowering his voice down a notch, until it was nothing but a whisper, he added, “Donghyuck practically locked himself up in his room after he called you this morning, Mark. He hasn’t answered any of our texts either. He won’t move an inch from his bed. He just keeps on crying and crying.” 

“Have you tried to get him out of there?” Mark asked. 

“You don’t think I’ve tried?” Renjun sighed. “I don’t know if you know, Mark, but he’s been like this for a while. He’s actually been like this since Halloween...”

“Wait, Donghyuck has been this upset since then?” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

Mark knew that Donghyuck was disappointed that he wasn’t able to come home for Thanksgiving but he didn’t know that he was this upset since earlier on. Not once in all of their texts, calls, or Facetime had Donghyuck expressed his feelings about him not coming home for the holidays. That was up until today, when he heard Donghyuck cry for the first time in a while. 

“You’re so stupid, Mark. Of course he’s been this upset since then. I mean you’ve been gone for a long time now. Of course Hyuck would miss your stupid ass. Shoot, I miss Jeno and Jaemin too even when we’re only separated for a couple of hours. But at least they’re in the same radius as me. You and Donghyuck are separated by the freaking ocean.” 

“Donghyuck also probably hasn’t told you but this semester is hitting him pretty hard, Mark. Not sure if it’s because it’s the first semester he’s spent separated from you or his courses are more difficult but he’s breaking apart. We’ve caught him on the brink of a mental breakdown more than enough times. And we’ve tried reaching out to him but he won’t talk to us or anyone.”

“I… can’t believe I didn’t notice this before…” Mark whispered, his heart feeling incredibly heavy in his chest. It almost hurt to even breath as he sat there taking all that Renjun was telling him in. “I’m the shittiest boyfriend on this planet.”

“Hey, you’re terrible but not the worst.” Renjun told him. “I bet your Christmas gift for him will earn you some brownie points back. You got him a gift right, Mark?”

“Of course, I got him a gift. I’m not that stupid—” Mark began to retort back. As the words left his mouth though, it dawned on him that while yes he did get Donghyuck a gift, he had completely forgotten it and left it back at his apartment in his haste to catch the last ferry out of the city. “Oh, fuck, I’m screwed…”

“Let me guess, you forgot to bring it, didn’t you?”

“Hey! To my defense, I was more worried about making it to Jeju before Christmas would end.”

“Hmm, whatever you say, Mark.”

“I’ll grab something on the way to our apartment.” Mark suggested. He felt the beginning of a headache coming upon him. Ignoring the dull pounding in his head as best as he could, he asked, “Can you hand the phone to him? I want to talk to him.”

“I don’t think he wants to talk to you either.” He could hear the way Renjun had slumped his shoulders over the phone at his request. And he could only imagine the frown that the boy had on his face too. “I mentioned to him that I was going to give you a call but he ignored me and continued to bawl even louder.”

Sighing heavily, Mark nodded. He figured that it was right for Donghyuck to want some space right now even if the space between the two of them was the cause of this whole ordeal anyways. 

“Are you going to stay with him for the rest of the night?” Mark asked. Although Donghyuck had wanted space, he didn’t want him to be truly alone for the rest of the night until he got there. 

“I would if I could. But I’m going over to Jeno’s house with Jaemin for an early Christmas dinner with his family. We’re heading over to Jaemin’s family on Christmas Day.” 

Mark hummed in understanding. He had figured that that would be the case. It was an ongoing tradition that the three boys had even before they had dated each other. Since Renjun was studying abroad here, he didn’t have anyone to celebrate the holidays with, so the Lee and Na family adopted him into their family traditions. 

“That’s alright. Thanks for keeping an eye on Donghyuck, Renjun. I’ll take it from here. I’ll be in Jeju soon.”

.

Mark had thought that trying to get to Jeju would be the hardest feat of the night with all of the grounded flights, canceled trains, and nearly overbooked ferry. But the hardest feat he had found that night was finding a car ride back home. 

By the time that he had gotten off the ferry, it was pitch black outside and the streets were painted white. The snow had layered on during the time that he was on the ferry and it was up to his ankles as he made his way out of the port. There wasn’t a single taxi in sight or bus running in such weather. To make things worse, the sidewalks were iced over and no one could walk over it without falling. He had caught more people slipping on the ice over the past five minutes than he had ever done in his entire life, even when he worked at an ice rink during his high school days. It was ridiculous. 

At this thought though, a brilliant idea went off. 

Eyes searching wildly for the ice rink that he knew was close to, Mark began walking. As he had remembered, the small ice rink that he had skated a lot at during his younger days was still there, at the corner of the street, just a couple minutes from the port. Not caring that he might fall on his ass at the speed that he was running, Mark booked straight to it, just in time as the owner began to close up.

Completely out of breath, Mark knocked on the cashier’s window repeatedly. “Mr. Park! I need your help.”

He had nearly given the older man a heart attack at his sudden exclamation. After cursing him out for scaring the living daylights out of him, Mr. Park begrudgingly opened the window, narrowing his eyes, asking, “What in the hell are you doing outside in such weather, boy? Are you insane? Go back home.”

“Yes, that’s what I’m trying to do, Mr. Park. I’m trying to go home, but there aren’t any taxis or buses running right now, sir.”

“Of course they’re not. You’ll just try to get yourself and others killed if you’re going to drive in a weather like this.”

“So, can I  _ please  _ borrow a pair of skates. I promise I’ll return them back to you later.” Mark pleaded, his hands clutching on to the window sill, stopping the old man from casting him out. 

“What are you going to do with a pair of damn skates, son? Are you going to skate the whole way home?” Mr. Park asked him, an eyebrow raised. 

Feeling the tips of his ears burn from embarrassment, Mark mumbled out a quiet, “Yes.” 

“You youngsters these days, are out of your damn mind.” Mr. Park said, shaking his head.

“It’s better than walking home. The roads are iced over, it’s practically a huge ice rink out here, Mr. Park!”

“Yeah, yeah.” He huffed. Then without another word, he disappeared behind the racks, turning his attention elsewhere. 

Not one to lose a fight though, Mark continued talking, trying to change the older man’s mind. “It’s Christmas, Mr. Park. I have to go home. I  _ need  _ to go home. This is the first holiday that I’ll be able to attend in a long time. Please, sir, please let me borrow a pair of skates. I’ll even pay one off of you. I’m really desperate, Mr. Park.”

He was about to leave and give up entirely when he had pleaded with the older man until his throat was dry. With his head hanging low, Mark sighed and began to pull away from the window sill, letting it slide shut. As he gnawed on his bottom lip, hands clenched at his side, and his back turned, he heard the older man call out for him. 

“Where the hell are you going kid? Didn’t you want a pair of skates?”

Snapping his head up in surprise, he spun on his heel, running back to the counter. Eyes gleaming, Mark smiled at him. 

He felt like Santa had granted his Christmas early this year as he caught sight of the black skates that Mr. Park held out to him. Grasping in tightly in his hands, Mark bowed a full ninety degrees to express his gratitude. “Thank you much, Mr. Park. You have no idea how much this means to me, sir!”

For the first time in his life, Mark watched with an open mouth as Mr. Park broke out into a hearty laugh, his crow’s feet stretching at the corner of his eyes as he smiled. “Oh, I think I know, son. That sunny boy of yours has come around here more than once, moping about you while you were gone.”

.

Mark had never skated so fast in his life. He didn’t skate nearly this fast even when it was the hockey championship back in high school. Ignoring the biting winter winds that made his nose burn, Mark pushed his legs to move faster against the icy roads. It must have looked like a madman zooming down the roads wearing nothing but a formal suit and backpack. 

On his way from the port, he managed to stop by a flower shop that was still open for who knows why and bought a bouquet of Donghyuck’s flowers . As their apartment complex came into view, a smile broke out on his lips and his hold on the sunflowers tightened. 

Untying the skates in a hurried manner and tossing them aside without a care in the world, Mark began racing up the stairs to their apartment. As he reached the last step, Mark stood at the top, trying his best to pull himself together. 

He knew that he was probably sweating mess from all the skating and running that he had done. Mark could hope that Donghyuck would give him a break and not nag him about his messy appearance like he normally would. 

With his heart racing a thousand miles per hour, his palms growing sweaty around the bouquet, Mark took a deep breath before he raised his hand and knocked on their door. 

At first, he didn’t get an answer. Knocking a little louder this time, he waited again for Donghyuck to open the door. When a minute had passed and there wasn’t a single response, Mark began to worry. 

Did Donghyuck leave? If he did, where could he have gone to? The weather was not appropriate for traveling at all. What happened if Donghyuck got trapped outside in the snow storm. 

As the crippling fear began to flow through his veins, Mark began to knock on the door even louder until he was practically pounding on it. He was about to shout out for Donghyuck when a muffled voice hollered back at him through the door. 

“Oh my fucking gosh. What the hell do you want? Can a boy not cry his heart out in peace?”

The door to their apartment nearly flew off its hinges as Donghyuck yanked the door open, a deep frown etched onto his tear stained face. Donghyuck was ready to give the person on the other side of the door hell for disturbing him until he saw that it was Mark. 

Mark watched as his face morphed from anger to surprise to happiness all in the span of a couple seconds. “Mark…?”

“I promised that I’d be home for Christmas, didn’t I?”

“Oh my god. You’re here? In Jeju? What? How?” Donghyuck shouted at him, tears streaming down his cheeks. Then throwing his arms around Mark’s neck and pulling him into a bone crushing hug, he sobbed out, “You’re here. I can’t believe this.”

Burying his face into Donghyuck’s shoulder, Mark couldn't help but laugh out loud, feeling so happy that he had the love of his life back in his arms. He wrapped his arm around Donghyuck’s body, hugging him as close and as tightly as he could, relishing in the warmth that radiated from the boy. 

“I’m so sorry that it took so long, Hyuck.” Mark whispered softly, kissing his temple. “I’m so sorry for making you cry, baby.”

“Who said I was crying for you, dumb ass.” Donghyuck managed to sputter out between his choked sobs. Wiping at his tears angrily, he pointed over his shoulder to the tv that was illuminating the living room. “A heartbreaking drama is playing.”

Throwing his head back in laughter, Mark shook his head as he pulled Donghyuck in for a kiss. “Sure, whatever you say, babe.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/snapchattingnct/status/1171284194196111360?s=20) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/snapchattingnct)


End file.
